


After the Dragon Hunt

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo: Jaskier Edition [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: All kinds of Cuddles, Angst, Crack, Cuddles, Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fix It, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Memes, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft!Geralt, Soft!Jaskier, Softness, Touch-Starved, collection, everyone trolls jaskier, geralt is a big softie, i don't even know man, jaskier trolls everyone, let soft boys be soft boys, one shots, possible poly relationship, soft!ciri, soft!yennefer, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: "When was the last time you ate... or drank?" Geralt ask him as Jaskier drunkedly stumbled into his arms. "How about slept?" The witcher asked ushering the exhausted bard into bed.Requested By: @selectivegeekswithstandards
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo: Jaskier Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 402





	After the Dragon Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Random-Nerd-3
> 
> I'll be accepting BINGO card prompts for the foreseeable future. Leave an ask and it'll be added to my Tumblr.

It’s been a week since their fight on the mountain and Jaskier quickly found he would much rather sink his coin into buckets of ale instead of hot baths and luxury. Their fight on the mountain wasn’t much of a fight if he was honest with himself. All the yelling was just Geralt finally catching wind that he made a rubbish traveling companion. Jaskier sighed as he listened to another bard sing ballads entertaining the tavern’s patrons. “Another one,” the Bard said gesturing to his empty mug. The barkeep, Darious, shook his head,

“I’m cutting you off bard. you’ve been here since mid-day and it’s just past nightfall. Use the last of your coin to buy a room upstairs.” Jaskier frowned then dug around in his pockets for his last few coins. He placed the few crowns he had on the counter.

“I don’t sleep anymore,” he said, the ale began to muddle his thoughts. Darious laughed,

“I’m sure you do. You’ve only got enough to pay for half a room, which means you’ll be sharing with another guest.” Darious scooped up the last of his coin, aside from the one Geralt gave him which still held weight in his bag. Jaskier stumbled when he tried to take a step towards the stairs.

“‘s no problem,” Jaskier slurred as Darious helped him up to the room. When they got to the door the barkeep knocked,

“oi! Hope you’re decent, I’ve got a drunk bard who needs a place to sleep!” Jaskier winced at the volume of Darious’s voice.

“Too loud,” the bard moaned, head falling to his chest. The door to the room swung open and strong arms pulled Jaskier into it.

“Jaskier,” the man said. When he looked up, the bard saw cat-like eyes staring back at him. He felt uneasy as ~~his~~ the witcher helped him into the second bed, which was shoved into a corner to make space for Geralt’s gear.

“Noooooo,” Jaskier groaned as Geralt surprised him by pulling the quilts off of _his_ bed and throwing them over Jaskier. He quickly changed his mind, burrowing deeper into the warmth provided by the blankets. Geralt’s hand combed through Jaskier’s hair as Jaskier’s eyelids were quickly pulled into a heavy night of sleep.

When he woke Jaskier had the worst headache in his life. His head was pounding and when he tried to sit up he groaned in pain. “Geralt?” Jaskier asked as the witcher coaxed him back into the bed. Geralt pressed a mug of water to his lips and Jaskier let the cool liquid slosh down his throat. He coughed, “why are you still here?” Judging by the brightness of the sun it was around mid-day, and Geralt was usually off to his next location before sun up. Geralt reached forward to caress Jaskier’s cheek, and the bard couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“When was the last time you ate?” The witcher asked, then raised the mug up to Jaskier’s lips again. The bard gulped the water greedily, “or drank?” Geralt wondered. Then he moved so Jaskier could be mesmerized by his colorful eyes. The witcher used his thumbs to trace the bags hanging under Jaskier’s own eyes. “Or slept?” Geralt finished, speaking with the most emotion Jaskier had ever heard his witcher speak with.

“Don’t know,” Jaskier muttered sleepily. “Go do your witchering, I’ll be fine.” Geralt hummed then got up and shoved his own bed so it was right next to Jaskier’s. To the bard’s surprise Geralt climbed right into the bed and wrapped an arm around his slender torso. Jaskier sighed as he relaxed in his lover’s strong hold, finally at a place he could call home. 


End file.
